dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
He's Here
He's Here is the tenth episode of the Imperfect Cell Saga and the one hundred forty-ninth overall episode in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Kono Hi wo Matteita!! Celu-Kanzentai eno Jyokyoku" (この日を待っていた!! セル·完全体への序曲). The episode first aired on July 22, 1992. Its original American air date was October 17, 2000. Summary The fight between Android 17 and Piccolo has really heated up. Android 17 was doing very well and so was Piccolo. So, it was basically an even match. Sometimes Android 17 got a lot of hits, sometimes Piccolo did. Android 16 and Android 18 were just watching, thinking that this fight was pointless. There was a point when Piccolo and Android 17 went underwater. Android 17 was wondering how strong Piccolo was, thinking that he wasn’t supposed to be that strong. Meanwhile, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Yamcha, were wondering what was going on over there. Then, they suddenly sense a powerful energy coming toward the fight. Goku and Gohan were at (what used to be) Kami's Lookout, waiting for Vegeta and Future Trunks to come out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They kept talking and wondering if Piccolo had a chance against Android 17. Bulma was very busy trying to figure out how to disable the Androids. And, she figured it out! So, she made a special remote to disable them, and started to make her way to the Kame House... Now, back to the Piccolo and Android 17 fight. The fight was getting pretty fierce as Android 17 and Piccolo made their way away from the island they started out from. They were throwing each other into the ground and into cliffs and stuff like that, making huge craters in the Earth. They stopped fighting and stared at each other for a bit. Then Piccolo said “Not bad for an Android of the older model.” Then Android 17 said “What are you talking about? I am the newest model, top class! Nothing is more powerful than me!”. They again stared at each other for a bit, then Piccolo looked to his right, our left. He started to look really scared and worried. The androids looked over, too. There, up on a cliff, was the being that Krillin and the others felt, was none other then the dreadful Cell. Imperfect Cell, felt Piccolo's power and decided that he must be fighting Android 17, so he went out to go and absorb Android 17 and Android 18. Cell thanks Piccolo for finding Android 17 and Android 18 and says he will finally become his complete self. Android 17 and Android 18 were looking at him like they didn’t care and like they could beat him. But they do not know what they are dealing with. Fights *Piccolo vs. Android 17 Trivia In the edited version shown on TV, where Piccolo and 17 stared silently at each other, dialogue was added. When 17 flies over to Piccolo, he said "Don't mind me. I'm just picking out a nice spot." Then as they stared at each other, this is what they said: *'17': It's not too late to tell me where Goku is. *'Piccolo': Buzz off! I'm not going to betray my friend. *'17': I don't think you realize how persuasive I can be. *'Piccolo': Whenever you're ready! *'17': You seem tense, Piccolo. (pause) You actually believe that you have a chance to beat me, don't you? For your sake, I wish it were true. I'm not sure why, but I'm beginning to like you, Piccolo. *'Piccolo': Yeah, well you have a funny way of showing it. *'17': I have to do what I'm programmed to do. *'Piccolo': Yeah, I understand. Me too. (the fight continues) Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z